A wound to the heart
by Lil-Shaman-lover
Summary: Kairi's world is falling apart since Sora left. She will do anything to find her lost child hood friend once again.
1. The truth

AN- I do not kingdom hearts or final fantas or any of the characters.

Chapter 1

Ever since Sora left I had these werid dreams. I would see him smiling at me, then a pair of dark, sinester hands would wrap around him and pulling him into the darkness. I'd find myself calling out his name, running derectly into a dark void. I then find him in the cluches of a man in black. But when I try to go near him once again, everything vanishes and I feel sand under my cold body. I look around and see him smiling at me and saying good-bye. Then he would disolve into the sand. and shortly after I would wake up to find myself in my room, cold and shaking. " Sora, where could you have gone?" I ask myself, " Kairi! Get up it's time for school!" A voice called from down stairs in the kitchen. " Alright mom." I said as I left my blue and purple bed and begin another day. I ran down stairs to snag a strawberry pop start from the toaster as it shots up from it. " I'm heading out mom, see ya later." I said as I ran out of the door with my backpack flaping along, hiting my hip.

A warm breeze blew in from my right and ruffled my light blue and withe skirt. I brushed my hair behind my ear and sprinted of to school. My blue neck tie bonced up and down as I walked up the steps of the road. I saw Selphie leaning on a tree smiling at me with the same silly smie she gives me on our way to school. " Hey girl, whats on the event list today?" Selphie aske as I almost ran past her. I turned around and walked to the tree to catch my breath. " To not be late for school for one. If I get another tardy I have to help clean our hoomroom after school." I said with a sigh. " But other than that nothing really." I finished. " Well you better hurry! I here that Mr.Sims is on a tardy rampage!" Selphie said as she walked onto the road. " Ah man! Why do I have to be running late today?" I said as Selphie and I ran toward the gray and blue school.

As we reached the school building, I could see that what Selphie was right. Mr.Sims was handing out tardies right and left. " Hey Selphie." I wispered, " Yeah Kairi?" Selphie wispered back to me. " Lets go throw the back, you know the door that leads to the lunch room." " Gotcha! Lets pull a fast one on him." Selphie wisper with a devilish smile. " Heh, this sounds like something me you would do Sora." I thought to myself as a tear ran down my cheek. " Where are you, Sora?" I muttered to myself as we ran into the lunch room. Selphie stoped behind me and grabed my arm.

" Selphie, whats the matter? Why did you stop so suddenly?" I asked as I turned to see my freind's face looking down to the ground. " Who's Sora? Did he do something to hurt you?" Selphe said as her brown eyes stared into mine. " No, he didn't hurt me. Hey, wait! What do you mean who's Sora? He played with us on the island remeber?" I asked shockingly as Selphie's grip got unusualy tighter. " Ack! Selphie what's wrong with you. Ouch, that hurts." I said as I say that my friend's eyes began to glow the color of blood. Selphie smiled and shown that she had teeth as sharp as daggers. " You won't leave this place with your memories alive!" The evil creature said in a deep voice as she scratched me on the cheek.

My cheek began to bleed, I was starting to become scared out of my mind. " Who are you? And what did you do with Selphie?!" I demanded as I tried to get my arm out of here grasp. " Heh heh, your little friend was never here. This island wasn't ever here either, your just in a digital world created by the great ones!" The monstrosity said as the crature sheded the disguse as Selphie and showed it's true form. The creature resembled a woman with ruby red hair and a face of a godess. " I am the slayer of hope, the reaper of humanity. I am a warrior for the great ones! And I won't let you slip from your fate!"

The evil woman proclaimed as she put her hand on the handle of her soard and the other on the sheif. She quickly pulled her swoar from it's sheif, which made her black and red robes russle. The demonic blade had a enourmous evil spilling from it. " Now you die!" The women said as she lifted her sword to strike, but before the blade touched me, she stoped all the sudden in a striking pose. Everything seemed to had stoped as well,it was almost as if time had stoped. I slid my arm out of her hand and cautiously steped away from the sword.

I looked around, then heard a deep booming voice. " Run Kairi! Get out of here now!" I winced and found myself floating in darkness. " Where am I?" I wondered aloud. Then a bright light swarmed my right hand. The light fromedinto a blade of some sort, with pink and white lillys wraped around the handle.

" It's called the keyblade..." A soft voice saidas if it were one a child would have. " Huh?" I said to myself as the blade shined briliantly. The blae it self was yellow with the lilly handdle, " A keyblade? What could this possibly mean?"

AN: Thank you for reading! I hope you comment, but more importantly, I hope you like the story! I would like some advice for what to do for Chapter2!


	2. The news

AN- Allo! X3 It's chapter 2, incert wild adiunce here, Heh heh! Well lets get the show on the road!

I don't own Kingdom hearts or FF or the characters

Chapter 2

I was scared stiff, " Where did that voice come from and who was this woman sat out to kill me for no reason?" I thought as I turned around, keyblade in hand, and a bucket full of questions with no answers at all. " Kairi please go! Before she finds her way out and kills you!" Another voice pleded, this time it was the one that sounded like a young child. " Who are you? What do you want with me?" Kairi asked as she looked all over the room of darkness.

" My name is Myra, and your in danger!" The voice said as a bright light shown in the distance, as if a door was opening to the light. " Hurry! Run to the door, I'll wait for you their." Myra said as I started to run twoards the light. I haad no idea of what danger I may face when I got to the door all I knew was that I had to get out of here. When I reached the door I saw a young girl with auburn hair wearing a white spaghetti straped dress with baby blue bukle shoes. The girl appered to be at least 5 or 7 years old, but she was glowing briliantly. " Kairi hurry and grab my hand before they figure out that I hacked in to save you!" The girl screamed. I triped into the light and crawled to the girl and snached her hand. The world of darkness was closed away by a huge white door. " Oh I'm so glad your safe Kairi!" the girl said as she hugged my neck.

" Who are you and how do you know my name?" I said calmly as I gently pulled the girl from my neck. " I told you I'm Myra. And I'm from 'R.O.D'." Myra said as she but her hand on my bleeding cheek causing it to fade away as if it never was wounded. " What is R.O.D?" I asked as I brushed my cheek to feel that the cut was really gone. " R.O.D is the society I'm with. It means Rescuer Of Darkness. We set free people who are captured by the Great Ones. People who are connected to Sora's memorizes. But we can only set them free if they fully remeber him though." Myra said as she helped me up and grabed my hand and lead me to another door.

This door was made of a very dark wood that an over growth of wild flowers that were of many shades of blues, pinks and yellows. The knob of the door was a bronze color that had a keyhole below it. " Kairi you're the first person that we've saved that has obtained the keyblade." Myra said as she turned to me and looked at the the keyblade that I was holding very tightly. " Do you know where Sora is?" I blurted out as my lower lip began to quiver. Myra looked up to my face and said. " We don't know where he is know, but we know that he's was at Beast's catsle wgen we last talked to him."

Myra said as her blue eyes started to glow with curiousity. " You've talked to him? Please take me to him!" I pleded as a tears left my sapphire eyes. " I'll see If they will let me. But we can't get to homebase unless you open the door." Myra said as she lifted the keyblade while I had hold of it. " Okay Sora, I'm coming so don't go too far." I said to myself as I lifted the blade, with driplets of my tears on it. I held it to where the end of the keyblade was level to the keyhole, then a bright light shot out of the blade and into the hole and in no time at all a -click- was heard.

The door opened to where a garden was visible. Myra gently grabbed my index finger and led me into the door. When I entered he garden I could her cherping of birds that I've never seen before. Some were blue an yellow and others were many diffrent colors of the rainbow. Some sounded like flutes and others like clarinets. I was surounded by hedges full of many diffrent genuses, Daffadils, Bluebonets, Roses, and many wild flowers. Below us was a road paved by multicolored stones. " Come I'll take you to the others." Myra said as she began on the stone road. I walked behind her as I engaged the sents of the many flowers on my way.

It was an hour later that we left the beatiful garden and entered a marketplace full of shops with weapons, acessories, and synthizers. The place was full of people from the elderly with canes to young childern at play. " This place is really peaceful." I said to Myra as we worked our way through the crowd of people. " It wasn't always this way. Their use to be milloins of heartless here til another society vanquished them with the help of Sora." Myra said as we aprouched a acessories shop. We stoped in front of the shop and was greated by the owner.

" Hello welcome to Hallow Bastion. Is their anything I can help you with?" The owner said cheerfully. Myra began to talk to the owner about some new garments or something of the sort. My mind began to wander of as I left Myra's side without my own knowledge. I wandered off till I bumped into a tall man in black garments and brown hair. " Oh, sorry I wasn't.. Leon? Leon is that you?" I asked as I tried to get a good look at the guy. " Kairi? When did you get here? Or should I say more inprotantly how did you get here?" The man aked a lil surpirsed to see me. " Myra brought me here." I answered as Leon smaked his forehead.

" That's right she said she was on another assignment today. That girl is so troublesome." Leon said to himself with a serious look. " Umm... Leon, when do you think Sora will return to Hallow Bastion?" I asked as I stared at the ground. " I think he sent in a transmission that he would come soon, but he didn't really say when. Why? Are looking for him again?" Leon asked with his usual serious face.

" Yes, I'm looking for him... So we can be together again like when we were younger." I answered with a smile tring to look happy. " I see.. So where is Myra?" Leon asked. " Oh my god! That's right I wondered off while she was at an acessories shop. She must be worried sick!" I said as I ran off to regroup with Myra. " Kairi wait!" Leon shouted as he ran after me. But I didn't hear him I was to worried about Myra being in such a big place by herself.

I met back up Myra stilltalking to the owner acting as if I never left. " Myra what exactlly are we doing here?" I asked pretending I never left. " Well your going to need some clothes for your journey arn't you?" Myra said with a smile. I began to wonder what became of Leon, meanwhile Leon was extremly lost in a swarm of people. " A journey? What journey?" I askedwith a very confused look upon my face. " To find Sora and help him seal away the great ones of course!" Myra proclaimed as she grabed my hand and led me into the shop.

The shop was full of all kinds of clothes I never seen before! Myra was given a box by the owner that was had a label that said 'speacial stock'. Myra ploped the box into my hands and rushed my to the womens dressing room. " I want to see how It looks, we ordered it in case we would have to resort to giving Sora help." Myra said as I opened the box in the dressing room. Their was a black top with thin pink curved lines all over it, with a tiny heart hole on the front. I took off my shirt and sliped on the shirt. Where the heart whole was, you could see the bare skin of my chest where it barly shows my bust.(a.ka. the breast) Also in the box their way a pink mini skirt that had long, tight yet baggy, black pants under it.

So I took my shoes of and then took my skirt off and put on the pants then the mini skirt. I walked out of the dressing room bare footed with my shoes and socks in my hands. " Ah! You look Marvolous! Here are some shoes so your feet won't get cold." Myra said as she handed me black teneis shoes with black and pink striped laces. " Thank you so much for the clothes!" I said with a silly smile on my face as I sliped on the shoes. " Well looks like we better run. How much do I owe you sir?" Myra asked the owner. "Ah, you don't have to pay for it. It's a gift!" The owner said wit a smile and a chuckle as he scratched the back of his head.

" Are you sure about this?" Myra said sounding like she should pay him none of the less. " Yeah of course I am! You and the R.O.D society did alot for us!" Owner said joy fully. " Thank you. Have a wonderful evening!" Myra said with a smile as the sun began to set as we left the store after I told the man thanks. " Sigh, it's getting late. I'll go get us an Inn, just follow me." Myra said with a yawn as we got a good couple feet away from the shop. " Okay!" I said cheerfully as I strolled along next to her.

" Hey Myra." I said. "Yes?" Myra replied, "Thank you for everything youv'e done for me. I'm really greatful." I said wioth a sincere look. " Your welcome. Now lets get something to eat at the Inn and get some sleep." Myra said as we aprouched a blue and green building that said. "Welcome to the Lotus Inn." We walked in to the hotel get us a room, then we went to the the mini Cafeto get something to eat. Myra told me to get a table while she got the food. She order two things of beef ramen and two glasses of tea.

She grabbed a green tray and two things of chopsticks and setted them on the tray. Myra talked with the owner, her and Myra were laughing and smile as they spoke. I smiled as I thought of seeing Sora again. All the things we would talk about, all the sights we would see together made my body fill with joy.

" Sora, where ever you maybe. I'll always care about you, no matter what." I thought to myself as I looked out the window to see the stars. As I stared at the many stars, I couldn't help thinking that someone was watching over me.

" It feels like as if you've been guideing me all this time Sora. I miss you so much." I said to myself, with great faith that I would see him again. " Hey what ya lookin' at?" A voice asked making me fall out of my seat. " Hey whats the big idea scearing me li-." I began yelling before I saw who it was. " R-Riku! Ruki is that really you?" I exclaimed as I squeezed all the air out of the silver headed teenager. " Ka-kairi air!" Riku muttured as he gasped for air. I letted him go to let him get some air before I hugged him again. " Oh Riku I'm so glad that your okay! I was wondering if you left with Sora." I said as I looked up into his light blue eyes.

"Hey Riku." I began as I let him go. " Yeah?" Riku asked as he gave me a very cute, curious face. " You suck! When the hell did you get so much taller than me!" I hollered as Myra came by with our food.

" Ah I see you meet the leader of the R.O.D society! He quite a looker ain't he?" Myra said as she made Riku benddown so she could pull on his cheek. " Your the leader of the R.O.D society! Wow thats so cool!" I said as I pated him on the shoulder. " Um I'm more than that, I kinda started it ya'know." Riku said as he scratched the back of his head, while he blushed a lil woth a big silly smile. " Heh heh, I'm so happy for you!" I said cheerfully.

" Oh,would you like to join us?" Myra offered as she put the tray on the table. " Nah, I already had dinner." Riku answered with a smile. " But I'll stay with ya girls to keep you company." Riku as he pulled up a chair to the table and sat down. Myra and I sat across from across from each other. " Ah com'on Riku, I'm 19 years old for gods sake. I don't need a guy watching out for me." Myra said as my jaw dropped. " Ya-your 19 yrs. old?! You look like your 7!" I porclaimed. " What was that?! Haven't you ever seen a godess of the light before?!" Myra exclaimed as she shook her fist at me.

"A godess of the light?" I asked. " Yeah, she's the godess of children. She cares for children who have lost homes and families." Riku explained. " I take the form of a child so that they feel like we're equals." Myra said as she tried to keep her cool. " So do they know your a godess?" I asked as I sipped my tea. " Yeah, they just rather have me be in this form. I only take on my true form in emergncys or if they need a cookie on the top shelf." Myra said as she let a giggle. Riku looked into my eyes, as if to look into my mind and asked. " So are you going to try to bring Sora home for good while you help him on his journey?"

I looked at him for awhile then said. " No, I'd hate to seperate him from Donald and Goofy. So if he doesn't want to go back, then I won't go back either. I'm willing to give up everything to stay by his side." Riku gave me a gentle smile and ruffled my hair. " Hey whats with the look?" I asked as I straitened out my hair. " I was just remebering how Sora yusta say the samething when he wanted to rescue us. You have the same kind of devotion and hope as he does." Riku said as he straitened his blue T-shirt. He got up and said good-bye to us as he walked toward a coat hanger and picked up a long white coat.

I looked over at Myra to see that she already at all of her ramen and tea, while I only finished my tea. " Gawd you eat slow." Myra said as she saw I didn't touch my ramen. " Oh sorry." I said With a smile as I grabed my chopstickes and started to eat my ramen. An hour later we put our dishes onto a convery-belt as ot rode to the kitchen to be scrubbed and cleaned. " Lets get some shut-eye." Myra said sleepily as she left the Cafe and led me up stairs to a wood floored hallway with pink walls. Their were 17 doors in fron of us from room 1-15, the other two where janitor closets. Myra walked up to room 7 and unlocked the door to a very bright and girly room.

The carpet was a very bright blue and the was were yellow with two pink beds and another across the room, oviously the bathroom. Their were a pair of nightgowns on both of the beds. " Well ain't that convinent." Myra said happily as she stripped off her white dress and sliped on the blue nightgown that had yellow flower print that laid on the bed on our first right. I as well took my clothes off and sliped the yellow nightgown with pink flower print that laid on the next bed.

I moved the pink blanket so I could lay on the pink mattress and lay my red hair on the also pink pillow. Then I laid the blanket on top of me. While a certain godess, jumped into bed like a hyper active monkey and wrapped herself in the pink blanket as she seemed to look like a wrapped up hotdog. I started to wonder what happened to all that sleepyness she had, but I didn't care, I just wanted shut-eye. I closed my eyes and fell asleep as Myra clapped her hands to make the lights go out. Then Myra curled up into her bed and fell asleep as well.


	3. The reunion of the lovers

An- Hiya! I'm hope you all are having a very nice day, well let get the show on the road! Enough with this chit-chat, I don't own Kingdomhearts, FF, or any of their characters! XD On with the show!

Chapter 3

I woke to see the gloden burning sun shine through the window across the room. My hair a mess and my eyes covered by my red hair. I gave out a loud yawn to wake myself up, and aparently someone else as well. " Geez you wake up early! It's barly past 6!" Avery cranky voice grumbled from under the blankets of the bed next to me. " Sorry, I guess your not really a morning person are you?" I apologised as I climbed out of bed to start my day. I took my nightgown off and sliped on the clothes that were given to me that day before. " Kairi why are you getting dress? Arn't you still sleepy?" Myra yawned as she pulled the blanket off of her head. " No, I've always wake up at this hour." I answered, " So that I..." I began til I stopped myself and looked down to my feet.

" So that I could see your smiling at me and being so happy..." I thought to myself as an image of Sora peered into my head. I wanted to stay in my thoughts just so that I could remeber his smile, but to want to see it once more was to much to ask. " Yo Kairi, reality called it wants ya to wake up!" Myra said as I snaped out of my daydream. " Oh sorry, I was just... Um, let go get some breakfeast!" I said nervously with a very nervous laugh. " Geez your hopeless, just flat out and say it! You love him!" Myra said irratedly. " Uh.." I uttured shockingly as I blush uncontrolably. She could see right through me, like a window looking out to an ocean veiw. " Sorry, I just get irratated easily in the morning. But I want you to tell him how you feel for him whenever he comes back." Myra said as she went in search for her pale white dress.

She looked til she gave up and ploped onto the floor and began to pout. then I tapped her onto the shoulder, she turned around wide eyed and happy. I had it in my hands ready to hand it to her, she reached out for it, but i hurried and lifted it out of her reach with a devilish smile on my face. " Why do you want me to tell him as soon as I see him? Are you saying that he's coming here?" I asked with a sniker or two. " Grr... Your smarter than you look, yes he should be coming in 5 days." Myra said as she grumbled at the fact that I out smarted her. I gave her the dress and walked into the bathroom to comb my hair and brush my teeth. I finished doing so by the time Myra got her dress on and her ting to find a missing shoe. With one of them already on.

She looked under the bed she slept in and crawled under to get a better look. I chuckled as I saw her head pop out with a large grin on her face and her blonde hair over her shiny blue eyes. " Found it!" Myra yelled with triumph in her voice. " Let get ya out of there." I said cheerfully as I helped her from under the bed. Her dress had dust bunnies and lint galore! " Let's get this gunck off." I said as I prushed the stuff off. " Grrr... Don't treat me like a baby!" Myra demaned as a blinding white light glowed around her, she seemed to be changing form. When the light disappered, a tall women stood before me her hair was long and blonde, her eyes were the color of the sky.

She wore a light blue shirt that sleeves went down to her elbows, and long, dark, denim pants with a gapping holes on both of her knees. She wore pink sandles that you would find at the beach. " This is my true form, except the cloths, I really wear a white silk robe with pink japanese flowers printed on it. But I only wear this attier, for it's not to flashy, that and it's more moderen." Myra explained as another blinding light came and changed her back into her child form. This time with both shoes on.

" Sorry, I just got a little to use to your child like form I guess." I apologized as I chuckled. " Ah, It's no big deal. Riku was too when I did the same to him." Myra said as she went to the bathroom to do as I had done. " Heh heh, guess Riku isn't as abservent either." I thought to my self.

When Myra finished we headed out of the room to find a letter on the floor in front of our door.

" Whats this?" I asked a loud as I picked up the letter. I was a pale pink that just said, ' Kairi', in a beautiful golden writting. " Aparently it's for you." Myra said curiously. I tunred the letter over to see it sealed with a light blue seal that said 'Sora'. " It's from Sora!" I exclaimed in my head, I opened the letter to find a pale blue note inside. I took the note out of the letter, and found it to be folded up into a small rectangle. I unfolded and read.

" Kairi, I know it may of seemed cuel of me to leave you on the island without a word. But if I stayed ther any longer, then I wouldn't be able to help Donald and Goofy once again. But now I under stand that we were both tricked, if I had any idea that was not our home, I would of never left you ther. Please forgive me. By the time you finish this note I'll will still be waiting for you outside of the Inn alone. Sora." My heart skipped a beat, Your really here! I sprinted off down the stairs, dropping the note behind me. " Kairi wait!" Myra said as she picked up the note and read it as well. " So you decided to return early have you?" Myra said to her self as she walked down the stairs after me.

I swung the front door of the Inn to see Sora leaning his back on a building across from me. " Sora!" I yelled as I ran to him with open arms. " Kaira!" Sora said shocked as if I broke him out of a daydream. I wrapped my arms around him as I dug my face into his chest. " It's you! It's really you!" I proclaimed joyfully as tears ran dowwn my cheek. " Kairi..." Sora said softly as he hugged me back. I could feel great warmth from his embrace. I lifted my head up to se his face, it was really him, goofy smile and all! I stood on my tiptoes as I went in to kiss him. But when I went for his cheek, he beat me by going for my lips. " Sora!" I yelled in my head with great shock. Sora gentle took his lips off mine, " Please forgive me for putting you in danger!" He pleded as he held me tighter. I could barly breath when I saw tears run down his eyes.

" I won't ever let anything hurt you again, I promise!" He vowed as he planted another kiss on me. But this time I pressed onto his. " Sora don't be sorry. You didn't know and neither did I. I don't want you to worry about it." I said as I took my lips off him as I heard annoing catcalls behind us. It was Riku and Myra doing the catcalls with silly grins on their faces. " Ah com'on Riku, arn't you a little too old to be doing that anymore?" Sora said still holding me. " I'll never be too old for this kind of fun!" Riku said cheerfully. " Heh heh, you two are quite the couple!" Myra said sarcastily.

" What does that mean?" I asked furiously as I tried to go over their to give her a noogie, but was stopped when Sora didn't let go of my waist. " She's just playin' around Kairi." Sora whisper into my ear calming me down. " Hey Sora, when did you become an ear nibbler? Kinky." Riku said with a laugh.

" What was that?!" Sora said as he bopped Riku on the head with his keyblade. " Oh that reminds me! Sora look!" I said as sora looked to see me weilding a keyblade of my own. " Whoa! When did you become a keyblade barer?!" Sora asked as he got up to my face as if I were some famous person.

" I became one yesterday!" I said with a grin. " Sora!" I heard a voice say from behind Sora. The voice was very goofy sounding. " Goofy?" Sora said as he turned around to see Donald and Goffy behind him giggling. " Stop making out with Kairi and help us load this stuff to the gummy ship!" Donald said with a sniker as he held three big, brown, boxes full of food and othe equipment. " I wasn't making out with her!" Sora yelled as he punched Donald on the head. " What was that for ya dope!" Donald yelled as the hott tempered duck started quacking furiously. Donald plopped the boxes into Goofy's hands as he started lecturing Sora.

I started dumbfoundedly at the man, or should I say boy, that who I thought grew up since I saw him last. But aprently he has not steped up to the plate of maturity. " Geez, am I the only mature on here..." I thought as I let out a deep sigh. I walked over to Donald as he was geting ready to kick Sora in the shin for he wasn't listenin' to a single word he said. " Donald." I began. " Please don't fight because he was with me..." I said sweetly as I got on my knees to be at eye level with him. " Aw-shucks, don't get upset. I'm only yelling at him cuz he wandered off when wen't lookin'." Donald said as he tried to make it not seem to be my fault.

" I told you he'd be fine, since Kairi was here to keep an eye on him." Goofy said as he place the boxes on the ground. " Aw Sora, have you been a trouble maker again." I said as I pulled on his cheek softly. " Cut it out Kairi. I'm not like how I was when I was 10." Sora said with a laugh as he smiled that goofy smile that I loved so much. "Aw your so cute when your in trouble though! You start stammering." I said as I hugged him again. " I-i I do not!" Sora stammered as he blushed. Today was a great day for me, I got to see Sora and his goofy smile once more as I also saw Goofy and Donald once again too! This was a start of a great adventure.


	4. The moonlight stroll

AN- Sigh I'm so luck I came up with this when I did... I thought I would explode from writers block. DARN YOU WRITERS! DARN YOU! pant pant Okay I'm done being crazy. Sora- What are you talking about? You are crazy, you weirdo. Kairi- Yeah, your insane. Riku- Yeah, you are so crazy, hearing your insane ideas gives me a migrane. Me- Hey your not very nice! throwing tantrum. Sigh okay, okay lets get the show on the road already. I do not own kingdom hearts or FF or it's character.

Chapter 4

I stared into the pitch black, I knew that it was past 12 when I saw the silver moon high in the sky. " I can't sleep." I said to myself in fustration. " I wonder if Sora is having trouble sleeping too?" I asked myself, " You lair, you just want an excuse to see him..." I told my self in my mind. " Well if I was going to get any sleep, I'll have to go and bother him." I said to myself as I quietly snuck out of my bed and tipped toed to the door. Suddenly I heard a groun, it was Myra she was talking in her sleep. " Geez, you'd scare a burgular out of his skin!" I said to myself, very very annoyed.

I quietly opened the door and when I tried to close it. It made such a loud screech I was sure I was going be dead. But aparently Myra is a real heavy sleeper. I gave a sigh of releif and closed the door and turned towards the stairs. I had to feel around in the darkness to try to find the stair rail so I wouldn't fall down the stairs when I walk down. I walked down the stairs, unaware of what lies beyond the vail darkness that I was in. I finally reached the last step on the stair case, to be greeted by a silky white cat with big, star twinkling, yellow pair of eyes.

" Merow." The feline mewed. " Shhh. Be a good kitty and keep quiet." I said as I brush my red hair behind my ear. " Merow?" The cat mewed with a confused look upon it's face. " Shhh. If I take you with me will you be good?" I asked, desprite to quiet the cat so that the owner would not wake. I hurried to the door with the cat trailing behind me. I shivered a little as my bare feet touched the stone road. I held myself tight, clouching my yellow nightgown. Oh how I wished that this nightgown was a long-sleeved one, instead of a no-sleeve. I ran toward the small stairs that led to the market place.

With the moon lighting my path, I ran across the market place and ran into the beautiful garden that I entered this town from. Their I saw something colorfull peering over the hedge of flowers, I was so sure that it was the Gummi ship that I just ran throught the hedge with out hesitation. But sadly this hedge was filled with roses, roses with really sharp thorns, and ended up geting minor cuts upon my arms. I winced in pain, even tough I was barly bleeding, I tired to ignore it and looked up at the huge, colorful ship in front of me.

" The Gummi ship!" I yelled in my head with great releif. I walked to the right of the huge ship and found a door. Next to that door, was a small, blue box that had numbers on it. On the bottom of the box was flashing letters, no words. Any ways, it was flashing so fast I couldn't read it completely, all I could make out was ' 3 digit code required for access' then some weird letters came up that I could not make any meaning of. I didn't have to think too hard for the code, sence Sora's a total idiot, but my idiot non- of the less. It had to be something simple. I took a deep breath and punched in the code.

'1,2,3' Were the numbers I put in. " Access aproved!" The little box squeed. It oddly sounded almost exactly like goofy. The door flew open and I walked in quietly with the door closing behind me just as quietly. I was amazed at how clean the ship was, " Usual wherever Sora may be crashing at, it usual a pigsty when he stays. Man I guess he has grow-." I began to say as I stumbled into Sora's sleeping quarters and say that it was more messy then his room at home. " Gez, you never grew up one bit huh?" I said under my breath as I saw Sora curled up in a cot asleep.

He was snoring quietly, " Wow now that I think of it, I've never seen him sleeping so peacefully." I said in a whisper as his hand reached out for me and gently grab my bare arm. " Ka-kairi...forgive me..." I heard him say in his sleep, he sounded as if he was in pain. A tear ran down my face, at the fact he was still so toubled over me being on the island, that wasn't real, alone. " Sora." I muttuered as I hugged his head softly, without noticing that I did so. " Eh?!" I heard from below me. It was Sora with a mega red face cause he was so close to my breast.

" Ka-KARI?! What are you doing her?!" Sora yelped as he pulled himself from me, making his white blanket slip off his body, revealing his shirtless cheast and his long baggy blue nightpants. " Ah! Um..!?" I stammered till I ran out of the room, my entier face was sizzling red. " Ah! Wait!" Sora yelled running after me. I was already of the ship and curled up in a feild of cherryblossoms when he rushed out of the ship. " Kairi! Kairi where are you? Kairi!" I heard him yelling, but I knew I was too far away for him to find me. I stayed curled up in that cherryblossom feild for hours till I fell asleep.

When I finnaly stirred from my slumbber, I felt someone next to me. It was Sora! He had me sat up laying on his cheast as he was asleep with his back leaned on one of the cherryblossom trees and his arm around me. I was so red that I felt light headed, I tried to scoot away from him with out waking him. But sadly I ended up waking him despite my wishes. " Kairi you okay? Was really worried that you might of gotten hurt when you ran away." Sora asked as he put his hand on top of mine. " You looked for me, huh." I said as I looked away, when I saw scratches all over his chest and arms and one scratch on his left cheek.

" Of course I did, do you think I'd leave youout here without protection?" Sora said kiddingly as he took his hand of mine and laid id on my cheek. " Sora..." I said looking down at my knees.. " Don't trouble yourself about me and the island. Okay?" I said as I went to hug him. Sora was so surprised that he almost fell on his back. " Kairi." He said seriously as he embraced me tightly. " I can't help it, I feel so guilty." He said as he dug his face into my shoulder. My shoulder got so wet, that I could smell his tears. I could barly breath now, cause Sora was holding me tighter with every tear he shed.

" Sa-Sora, Ah-air!" I whimpered as I gasped for air when he losened his hold on me. His head still on my shoulder, I stroked his hair and said. " It's okay I'm here now, so just forget about it. Kay?" I whisper comfortingly into his ear. Sora lifted his head from his shoulder and shook his head 'yes' and grabed my hand. Avoiding my eyes, he stood up while holding my hand, not even indicating he wants me to stand with him. I stood up and tried to look into his eyes, but he hurried and turned his head. As if he were tring to hide his eyes from me.

" Sora whats wrong? How come you won't look me in the eyes?" I asked curiously, a little afraid he might not want to answer. He waited a while before he answered me. " You've changed, alot. I feel like I'm completly out of your league." He said as he looked at me with his normal kind eyes. " Duh Sora, it's called 'Puberty'. " I said a little annoyed. " Not that kind of change!" He yelled blushing. " Okay maybe a little." He muttuered under his breath. " What I mean is that you've changed since I last saw you. You never knew such easy and mature ways to comfort me." He said softly.

" And how does that make you feel out of my league?" I asked confused. " You've mattured without myown knowing. I feel like some dumb, 5 year old, kid who has a crush on a kind girl who's like 13." he said lokoing away again. " Well, to me your like a 15 year old boy who cares alot about a 15 year old girl." I said as I put my hand on his cheek and gently led his face towards mine. Then I slowly closed in to give him a kiss. We stood their kissing as cherryblossom petals dance in the wind.

AN- Dang! I wish I had a guy like that. But first to have a guy period... Grr, darn you confusing love!

. ; Anyways, I hope you like the story! Bye-bye! -


	5. The enemy's return

AN- Thank you kitcatofthenight for the idea. :) So now that thanks are said. Time for some action!

Sora: Finally some action! Why have you making me seem like a pansy? That really ticks me off.

Kairi: I don't think your a pansy. But yes, finally some action! I was starting to get a little bored.

Jabber in background ME: ENOUGH TALK! I'M THE WRITER AND I SAY SHUT YOUR TRAPS AND LET ME WRITE ALREADY! Sora & Kairi: Okay, okay. Geez! Me: Thank you! Ahem!

I do not own Kingdom hearts, FF, or any of their characters.

Chapter 5

Sora and I had returned from the gummiship Sora, wearing what he wore when he fought Orgazation 13 and I wearing a very boyish, light green T-shirt and wearing extermly baggy blue jeans that were only kepted up by a black leather belt along with some white tennies shoes, to find that the sun had risen and the town was all but a cluster. This town seems to be trade market, for you would see men luging boxes in and out of town. Sora and I were holding hands as we went through the town. Though the town was so loud and every where you look their were signs of life. But for some reason, when I am near Sora the world seems to be so quiet, unless he gets a hold of sugar. Now that is a diffrent story all together.

As we walked through town we were greeted by many people. I barly knew any of them, but they knew Sora almost as well as Riku and me. Numerous times Sora stoped to talk with people who would call out our names and ask to come to where they were. I was starting to become eased by the conversations we had with the people of this town. Because Sora was finally looking better than when I last saw him. " I want you to smile a lot. I want you to be happy." I thought to myself as I made a silent vow to never let him be sad if I can do anything about it.

" Kairi!" I heard a voice call from a distance. I turned to see Riku on the top of the stair case with a smile, waving his hand at us. I tugged at Sora as I waved back at Riku. Sora looked over to smile at a very happy Riku. " Hey whats up?" Sora asked happily as Riku approched us. " Nothin' much. Hey Sora theirs a meeting at the R.O.D soceity." Riku said pointing his thumb behind him. " Oh crap! I totally forgot!" Sora said surprised and started to spaz out. " Calm down! You're acting like you've been deprived of chocolate or something." Riku said as he laughed at the face Sora gave him.

Sora gave him a stuborn pout and stuck his tongue out. " I'm not that addicted to chocolate." Sora said stubornly. Riku gave a mischevious grin as he gave Sora a glare just as mischevious. " Oh really now?" Riku said as he pulled a bar of chocolate out of his pocket. The chocolate had a foil wraper with colorful paper over it. Sora's eyes grew big, his mouth was watering so much that I would of mistaken it for a waterfall. " Chocolate!" Sora screeched as he went to take it from Riku. " Ah, ah, ah. No chocolate for you." Riku taunted as he took two steps back, lifting the chocolate out of Sora's reach.

" Ah com'on! Just a taste?" Sora pleded as he reached out once again. Sora was now only a inch away from the chocolate, till Riku jumped really far back and said. " Want it? Come get it." Sora started to chase Riku till they were runing in the middle of town in a medium sized circle. " Give me the chocolate! I need sugar!" Sora howled as he looked more insane than ever. " Nope my chocolate. So, none for you!" Riku said as their speed grew exponentially. " Give me the chocolate now!" Sora growled as he stoped in his tracks and stared Riku down. " Make me!" Riku taunted as he stuck his tongue out.

" Fine I will!" Sora said as he pulled out his keybade. He gave Riku a hard hit on the head with it as he jabbed his knee into Riku's stomach. " Gah!" Riku said as he held his stomach as he fell to his knees, droping the chocolate. Sora hurried and snached the chocolate and yelled in triumph. " Ha! The chcolate is mine! Muhahahaha!" Riku lifted his head and barked back. " Why you! That's cheating Sora, you jerk." " Heh, you never gave any rules. So, NAH!" Sora said sneakily as he stuck his tongue. I was so annoyed that I snatched the chocolate away from him. Sora took the longest time to notice the chocolate out of his posetion, that when he went to upwrap it he looked all around to see if a bird took it.

Then, when he finally saw that I had it he asked in a way that I never knew he had. " Kairi, if you wanted a taste you could of just done this when I was done." After that last sentence he did something that I was not really expecting. He put his hand on the middle of my back and pulled me towards him and kissed me. I was blushing so much that I heard catcalls. I dropped the chocolate bar in the progress.

( Yes, my Sora has a pervy side. So yeah...)

I stoped blushing when he bent down to get the chocolate. When he stood staright up again, his face met my fist with a swift and hard punch. " If you ever try to do that just to get some chocolate again. I'll take you to the vet, and this time I won't give you a choice of either keeping your jewels or not!" I yelled as I stared him down. " Hehe Frisky! Hehe catfood." Sora said in his head along with a couple of chuckles. I was so caught up, that I didn't notice Riku standing up and grabbing me and Sora's arm's and thrusting us towards the stairs. "Com'on were gonna be late!" Riku yelled as he pushed us up the stairs.

As we walked I found myself in the middle of our party. Sora on the left of me chomping on the chocolate looking like an adorible lil chibi boy with chocolate all over his face. An Riku still holding his stomach sulking. " I can't beleive I got hit by that loser." Riku muttered under his breath. I was continent with just daydreaming on days on the island when we were little.

( FLASH BACK TIME! WEEEEEEEEEE! XD They look like they did in KH 1)

" Hey Kairi ya home?" I heard as I turned my head around. " Huh?" I asked tring to figure out who called me. I sat their on the shore of the island tring to figure out who was with me. Then suddenly I heard a splash behind me. When I looked to see where it came from I saw a flying Sora, who landed onto of me. " Sora your soaking wet!" I screached as I shivered in the cold water that was thrown onto me from Sora's body. " What's wrong, you don't like water?" Sora teased. " Hey what do you think you two are doing?!" A voice from behind us said.

I laid flat on my back and arched the crown of my head to see an upside down Riku. " Hi Riku!" Sora said gleefully. " Sora are you tring to give her a heart attack with that entry of yours?" Riku scolded as flames flikered in his eyes. Sora gave a pout and grumbled. " Your only mad cuz you got the hotts for Kairi you meanie!" Riku was ready to go on a rambage when he heard that. " I don't have the hotts for here! You lair!" Riku protested as he stomped over to us to hit Sora. I just began giggling out of control as Riku was about to extend his hand out to grab Sora.

Sora got off of ontop of me, sat across from me. As I pulled myself up to sit up straight. " You to crack me up!" I exclaimed. Riku, instead of pummeling Sora, he sat next to us and stared out at the open blue sea. Sora began to giggle along with me as we playfully pushed Riku and started to play fight with each other.

( Returnin' to present day time! Me: Aw, I was haveing fun typing that!)

" Hey!" I heard braking my daydream. I as I tried to get back to the real world, I felt my my hand being grabbed and my body feeling weightless. When I finnaly came back I found my self in mid-air as I fell in to someones arms. " You gotta be more careful! You almost ran into that guy with the huge cargo box." Sora said looking down to me. " Ya coulda gotten hurt." He continued. I was blushing slightly,

" Huh? What you to jabbering about?" Riku said before he ran into a door as it flung open. " Ouch! What the heck?!" Riku yelled as a woman in a purple cloak with the hood pulled over her head. And just as sudden that the women came into our veiw a sinister laugh came from her.

" So the keyblade runts are here huh? Well this makes it easier for me to destroy you." The woman said scornfully. Her voice sound strangly familiar to me. "Who was this woman?" I thought in my mind.

" Well, since you're here I might as well intorduce myself before you die. I'm Takai the slayer of hope and the reaper of humanity. A warrior for the great ones." The women continued with a cackle. " It's her! The one who tried to kill me!" I screamed in my head. " Sora! Riku! Get out of here!" I screamed as she unveild her face.

She looked the same as she did when we first met with her ruby red hair and her godess like face. But this time her blood drinched eyes burned for the disire to kill. " You can't escape me now my beauty!" She bellowed as she drew her sword from her sheath. The same enormous evil spilled from the sword, but this time it seems mush stronger than before. " Your friends can't escape either fore we are now in my own demention where time and space has stopped." This was true for a flock of birds that were fling high above us was frozen in mid-flight.

" Why do you seek to destroy us?" Sora demanded as we drew our keyblades'. " This is what is demanded by the great ones..." She mumbled with her head hung low. " And I will no fail them again!" She roared as she lashed out at me. I held my keyblade out to block her blow, kakein our blades clashed.


	6. The Inner Darkness

AN- Hey guys sorry it took so long to post new chapters. But their's school and the extracurricular activities that I'm involved in. So their gonna come in slow other than the fact that I'm forgetful and somewhat lazy... ANYHOO!! Sorry I left you on a cliffhanger last chapter, I was tired when I finished it. But whatever. Sora: Lets get on with the story already!! Me: But I'm apologizing!! Riku: Like they care. They just want to know what comes next! ME: Shut up! I was getting to that. Everyone: THEN DO IT!!

Me: Fine! Ahem!

I do not own Kingdom Hearts, FF, or their characters.

Chapter 6

I struggled keeping my blade steady as she pushed harder on it. "Fool you really think you can stand up to me?" Takai snickered as she gave an evil grin. "Get away from her!" Sora yelled as he charged head on at her. She swiftly jumped in the air as Sora slashed the air. His face furious when he saw that she dodged his attack as if it were mere child's play. "You fool. You really thought you could inflict me with such a wide stance?" She mocked. "Then try me wench!" Riku screamed with anger as he jumped in the air above her, ready to slice her in two.

But she merely sliced the air with her hand, with her fingers touching each other and her nails extended. "Gawk.." Riku croaked as he lost his balance and fell to the ground with a gash on his stomach. He was only a foot away from her with blood streaming from the corners of his mouth, his eyes looking faded and barely the shiny aquamarine they always are. As he laid in his blood flowing from his stomach, he began to scare me. "No... Not Riku..." I screamed in my head as tears streamed from my eyes.

"Why you.." Sora began to growl before I interrupted. "Don't you dare touch her." I said shallowly. "What?!" Sora exclaimed with frustrated eyes. "It's my responsibility to end her life not yours. I'm the reason that she's here in the first place." I said as I looked back at Sora with a cold stare saying: Don't interfere. Then I looked back at Takai with now anger in my sapphire eyes, staring her down. "So your going to face me with out your little friends' help? Ha!" She mocked as she scornfully laughed at my newly found rage.

"What's so funny?!" I demanded furious at her insulting remark of disbelief.

"Heh I like that, you got spunk. I like my prey lively, it makes it all the more fun when I destroy you!!" She proclaimed as she ripped her cloak off to reveal her very provocative armor. Blood red breast armor that practically had her breast handing out. A long, red loin cloth that was held by a golden metal waist liner that shaped a deep 'v' in the front and back. With her sheath on her right hip. Her hand had fingerless, red and gold gauntlets that had a ruby on the face of the hand. Her hair was not pulled up and she wore make-up that complimented her armor and complexion perfectly with brown roman strap-up sandals.

"So are you going to attack me or has that delicious mural of your's depleted so quickly?" She mocked as she smiled, raising her demonic blade at me. "As if. My only regret is not ending your life when we first met." I said cockily as I smirked. I readied myself as I ran towards her, bellowing. "Now die!" But as my blade was about to hit her shoulder, she put one finger on the end of my blade and her hand on my face. Her palm covering one of my eyes and half of an another. Her fingers separate from each other and buried in my hair.

"Ah, your mind is completely vulnerable to darkness. Perfect, now I can fulfill The Great Ones desire easier than I predicted." She said with delight in her voice. "What?..." I muttered dizzily. "What is this feeling?" I thought as my knees began to buckle. "My body feels so weak. It feels like theirs something lurking in my body..." I began to gasping for air as my body felt heavy. "NOW! RELEASE YOUR INNER DARKNESS THAT CRYS TO BE SET FREE!!" I heard her voice shrill as everything went black, losing all control of my body.

As the black began to fade I could feel myself moving. "What's going on...?" I muttered wearily as my vision returned. "Why is my body moving on it's own?" My body was moving staggeringly. My facial expression felt dazed, with dead hazed eyes like as if I were a emotionless zombie. But the problem was that I wasn't the one in control. Someone else was pulling the strings! My body was facing Sora, his facial expression was confusing and frightful. His lips were moving, but I could barely hear him. "Kairi what's wrong with you? Why are you trying to kill me?!" "What?! What in the world is going on?! Why is my body moving on it's own and why am I attacking Sora?!" I screamed, but in vain, because for some reason I had no voice!

I had an eerie feeling in my arms. I could see myself trying to hack away at Sora.

"SORA! RUN GET OUT OF HERE!!" I tried to scream as tears flowed from my eyes. But my cries went unheard and all I could do was scream at myself to stop and for Sora to run away. Sora finally retaliated. With cuts and bruises all about him. He hit my blade, making it fly out of my hands. Then my body charged at him, pinning him to the ground. Still as emotionless hazily, dazed as before. His blade skidded across the cobble stone path next to mine. I punched him in the face twice, each blow ripping my heart all the more. And about to hit him again, I began to cringe. Until he gripped my wrist and rolled me onto my back. Giving me a sudden relief but as well as worry.

"Kairi, snap out of it! What's gotten into you?!" Sora begged, his voice filled with desperation and fear. As I watched myself move my lips I began to quake at what I uttered, " I wish you would just die." I was more terrified of what came of my voice, because it was so dark and demonic. "SORA, THIS ISN'T ME!! HELP ME PLEASE!!" I screamed on top of my lungs, horrified of this demon that captivated my body. Then I heard myself actually say it to Sora, only much softly with a tear rolling down my cheek. My eyes turning back to normal and control creeping back into my power. "You damn fool! How are you able to resist it?! Your suppose to be a mindless pawn!" Takai demanded furiously.

Smashing her sword into the ground, rattling the earth violently. "Kairi don't let the darkness consume you! Try to hold on." Sora proclaimed as he pulled a small, purple bag with gold stitching and string from his pocket. He tugged on the gold rope and poured out the contents. Small round, blue glassy spheres rolled all around the cobble stone path on the left of Sora and I. He picked up one with his lips and forced it into my mouth. My body squirmed and broke into a hot sweat under him, as if an exorcism was under way. My body finally stopped moving as it went numb.

"Damn you..." Takai muttered. Then continued with an evil grin and a sinister look in her eyes. "...but you little antidote won't last forever. The Great Ones will get what they want! No matter how many lives are taken." Then she began laugh maniacally as she became transparent and finally disappeared . The world began to become wavy and time started to go back to it's normal path. But before the waves dissolved, everything went black.

AN- Ha! Ha! I know I'm being mean by leaving you guys on another cliff hanger. But I want to see if I can get more views this way. That and I'm being a lil smitch. LOL! Hope y'all liked it!! Bye-bye!


	7. The Seduction

AN-Okay I've been really busy so everything going to come in slow. So please be patient please! Don't come chasing after me saying, "Where the hell are the chapters?!"

Eh, heh, heh... So I do not own FF or Kingdom Hearts.

Chapter 7

It was dark, almost as if I'd just entered hell's gate to be punished for my sins. I squinted my eyes in disbelief. As an over powering light subdued the darkness. I flickered my eyes open only to shut them again to the sensitivity towards light. Blinded by the ghastly light I tried to make out of my surroundings. I couldn't make anything out. All I knew is that my body, that I thought was numb, was resting on a very stiff bed. Guess no one wanted to bother to break it in. "Oh so your finally awake!" A groggy voice exclaimed in a soft surprise, which made my ear twitch. I gave a groan as I shielded my eyes. "Where am I?" I whimpered to see that, my so called slumber, was interrupted.

"Oh hun, your in the hospital. You took yourself a nasty fall." The voice informed, sounding more feminine than before. I made a face of puzzlement as someone stepped into the lights ray, making it where my eyes could finally adjust. I let my arm fall to the mattress as I tried to make-out the figure in the light's path. As much as I could get out of my blurred eyes, she was short and stout. My estimate was that she was in her mid-60s. As my vision became clearer I could see more detailed features in her appearance. Around her mouth she had smile wrinkles. Her eyes as well, so deep yet soft. She wore a pair of rounded glassed that made her eyes twice the size they really were. I wanted to give a little chuckle on how sweet and innocent she looked, something you don't see everyday.

She wore her, what I suppose was long, gray hair in a neat, tight bun with a nurse's cap sat on the crown of her head. The classic white plain with a big red cross in the center. As I looked about her, I could see that she wore a long white nurse dress that buttoned at the collar with another big res cross. The dress was granny gown styled, she also wore a pair of brown penny loafers with white socks. But aside from that, the elder woman looked so sweet that I could do nothing but smile. "Ah, that's a beautiful smile you have their sweety. Hold onto that, I'm sure it will make this world more beautiful."

She complimented as her eyes smile with her mouth. "Thank you." I gleamed, only because the light wasn't blinding me thanks to this old lady.

"I hope me opening the curtain didn't hurt those eyes of yours. Don't need ya getting big glasses like mine." The nurse joked as she laughed. I giggled a bit too. As I heard the nurse talk more and more to me, probably just to keep me company, I noticed she had a very pretty accent, I think it was British. "Oh deary me, I forgot all about that child who wanted to see you as well! So sorry to keep you so held in my chatter." She apologized with her face growing disapproving of herself._ Oh my god! Was it Sora!? _My mind reeling back to before, worrying greatly of the injuries I inflicted upon him. Then popping back to see that the sweet nurse was fretting. "Oh please don't upset yourself! Uh..." I stalled trying to recalled her name. "Oh darling my apologies, I don't believe I gave you my name. I'm Miss Honeydew, but you can call me Granny Honey sweetheart." She answered for me sweetly.

Now usually I'd strike anyone who'd dare call me sweetheart, mainly strangers. But she was an exception because she reminded so much of my mom at home, not her age but her attitude. "Thanks Granny." I said with a smile as I saw a smile grew sweetly with her eyes closed, but with their own smiles. She then left to bring my visitor in. To my surprise it wasn't Sora. It was Myra, her bright blonde hair pulled over her tiny shoulders. Laying on her soft pink blouse with thrills on the tail off it. With her little hands pulled in front, resting on her khaki-colored shorts that went past her knees. She wore her baby blue buckle shoes -as always. "Hey Kairi." She greeted softly, probably afraid that she could break me with the slightest decibel. "Hey Myra. How's everybody?" I asked cheerfully.

Myra looked away at the question, her face pained as she bit her lip. Her eyes swelling up. "Myra whats wrong?" I demanded, not holding back my aggression. Clench the covers as she remained quiet. I gritted my teeth as my fist clenched so tight in to the blanket that I though my hands would start bleeding. "Myra what's going on?!" I demanded, not even bothering to hold back my volume. Myra slowly looked back at me, her eyes filled with regret. "It's the boys." She muttered, trying to keep her head low so that I couldn't hear her. But her effort was in vain. I pulled back, flopping my back on to the pillow. Hitting my head on the metal bar with a clunk! But I didn't even acknowledge the pain, feeling utterly and all numb. A short silence befell the room, 'till I broke it with a single word. "What?" That was all I could manage to say through all my thoughts of denial and self-doubt.

"Riku is unconscious and Sora won't stop blaming himself for what happened. He hasn't left the Gummi since the nurses had to force him out of here after the second week." Myra confessed as she inched her way over to my bed from the door. I couldn't believe what I heard, Riku unconscious and Sora... Sora. I turned over the bar in disbelief tears began to roll down my cheeks. I felt like giving them Novocaine so they wouldn't have to feel the pain they had to endure when they're near me. I wanted to scream myself out of existence. Myra touched my hand trying to hold it, but I snatched it out of her grasp. I didn't want her to touch me. I was starting to think that everything I touch would die from unbearable pain. I could see that she retract her hand from the corner of my eye. To my surprise she walked around my bed to make eye contact with me.

"Kairi, Kairi listen to me and look me in the eye and tell me. Do you really think everything you touch dies?" Her eyes were serious as her tone. I knew better than to try to look away. I knew that she'd just force my eyes to be on hers. "No..." I whispered. "I don't want to, really." My eyes drifted away despite myself. "Kairi!" Myra yelled, making me shift my eyes back to hers immediately. "Don't you dare tell me that without looking me in the eye! I'll pummel you to the ground if you think like that." I just stared at her, my eyes not bewildered but soft. "I know, you'd probably like it too, shrimp." I joked. "Don't call me small!" She barked back. I just laughed at her, knowing that I was so stupid to think such things if this shrimp could snap me out of it. I lifted my head and wiped my eyes with the corner of the sleeve gown. "Myra," I began. "Yes?" "I want to see him. I want to see Sora."

It was only an hour later that we made our way through the labyrinth of roses to the Gummi. It was strange to stand in front of it though. There was a dark gloom dulling the bright colors to look almost gray. It was so uncomfortable I wanted to turn back and go back to the cheerful and jolly town of Hollow Bastion. But I knew I couldn't, because then guilt would set in. And that was one thing I didn't need more of. I walked up the steps to the door, motioning to Myra to wait for me outside. I rapped on the door a couple times 'till I was satisfied with the eerie silence. I took in a heavy breath, and held it as I tried to think of something. When I could finally think of something, which was pathetic for a 3 minute meditation. I rapped at the door again. "Sora? Sora it's me, Kairi, can I come in?" I called, hoping to be loud enough for him to hear me. I was answered with another stale silence.

I began to rub the temples of my head in irritation. He knew I hated it when he played dumb and was all 'clammed-up'. As a swift breeze fluttered my pale yellow sun dress, I felt like kicking his door down and strangling him. "SORA! IF YOU DON'T ANSWER ME, I'LL BREAK THIS DAMN DOOR DOWN AND MAKE YOU!" I threated at the top of my lungs, I knew he'd hear that. Then as I was about to rip the door off I was interrupted by the static of the voice box. "I'm not coming out." I could hear Sora mutter in almost a whisper. "THE HELL YOUR NOT! I'LL BREAK MY WAY IN IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS GOD DAMN DOOR!" I spitted anther threat as I began to tug at the side of the metal door. "That's not going to work." He stated gloomily. "SHUT UP AND LET ME IN THEN!" "No..." "DAMMIT SORA!" I growled as I typed in the code on the keypad. I began to feel triumphant, thinking I was in. Until I heard a buzzer._ "Sorry please enter the correct digits to enter." _The voice box buzzed.

_Dammit Sora, so you went this far to seclusion._ Water began to form in the back of my eyes. I kicked the door with my purple sandal and jumped off the steps and marched my way around the Gummi to find a window. I took a stick, that was conveniently near by, and shattered the window to pieces. I threw the stick from me and jumped up the window ledge. Scrambling my way through, with glass slicing my arms, legs, and palms.

When I finally made my way through the window, I stomped my way to Sora's room. Ignoring the blood rushing down all sides of me. And without even a knock I kicked the metal door out of it's frame and made my way into his room. There he was, wide eyed and sulking in his bed. Holding himself like a child. "What the hell Kairi?!" He demanded. "I told you I'd let myself in if you didn't." I corrected, cracking my knuckles as I made my way toward him slowly.

"Wha-what are you gonna do?" He screeched in fear. I gripped the collar of his shirt, that was unbuttoned, and pined him to the wall. "Your going to give me some answers and I want them now!" I growled. His eyes narrowed as he glared into my eyes. "There's nothing to answer." He said coldly, not leaving his gaze. I thrust him on the wall, my grip still tight. He winced in the pain. "Don't give me that Bull!" I screamed as the tears began to bud. "If you want me to die then say it!" I screamed again, my voice breaking in spite of myself making my head fall sharply. "WHAT?!" He roared. Slapping my hands of him. "WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT?!" He bellowed grabbing my arms, forcing my face close to his. "LOOK AT ME DAMMIT! YOU HAD NO PROBLEM EARLIER ." I ignored him, shaking in his grip. "Dammit Kairi!" He whispered, tucking his hand under my chin and forcing my face to be level to his. The tears were flowing now, my eyes scrunched so tight it hurt. " LOOK AT ME!" I weary opened my eyes, looking down at first, but gradually shifting them to his.

"Now," his voice getting softer. "what in the world could ever make you think I'd want you out of my life like that?" He asked as he smoothly cascaded from my chin to my cheek. Looking at me in the the eye, his eyes were soft, but filled with pain and agony. "I-i-I don't know. I don't know!" I wailed crying heavier. "Shh. Don't do that." Sora whispered softly as he pulled me closer. My head resting on his chest, his arms wrapped around my head and torso. "Everything's going to be okay, alright?" He whispered in to my ear, nuzzling his nose in to my hair inhaling my sent. I nodded through the sniffles and cringes. As I sat there in his arms I could feel him skim with his nose from the temple of my head to my neck. "It's been so long since I've felt you in my arms, without fearing of breaking you." He gasped as he began kissing my neck.

I could hear him whisper my name as he made his way from my neck to my lips. "I thought I lost you forever." He gasped again before intoxicating me with another seductive kiss. Now I was the one gasping for air. My hands were on his chest as his cupped my face. "My rose in a field of daisy." He sung moving us to the mattress. When my back was resting on the bed and his body laying on mine. He pulled back a little to look into my eyes. "Don't stop." I pleaded, my arms wrapped around his neck. He gave a chuckle and touched my nose with his. "If didn't I don't think I'd ever would." He was gasping again, laughing at himself. "Good, I'd like that." I mussed, trying to peak his lips. But he coiled back, pulling himself up right and me into his lap.

I narrowed my eyes in a playful scowl. "Your no fun." He just laughed and connected our foreheads. "I love you." He said with a his nose wrinkling in pleasure of the thought. I gleamed at him with my eyes gazing into his. I peaked him on the cheek and whispered.

"I love you too." Then I saw him look down to see that I was bleeding. "Oh my god Kairi! Stay her I'll get the first-aid!" He screeched as he prompted me on the bed and dug under it for the first-aid box. His head then popped up as he started opening the bandage pack. "You know I'm not gonna die right?" I asked sarcastically. "Shh! They look bad." He ordered trying to concentrate on wrapping a bandage around my arm. -Like he could talk he was covered in them- I just smiled and used my free hand to pull his head towards me and kiss his forehead. "Thank you." He smiled, radiating the room making it all the brighter. Then he chuckled a little and continued wrapping my arm.

"You know, I really hate it when you get so reckless." He teased. I puckered my lips playfully, ready to complain 'till he put his finger on my lips. "I'm not done yet." He mussed. I relaxed back as he finished my left arm and went to my right. "But it's one of the things I love the most about of you. Being reckless and spontaneous sometimes." I just sat there, dead silent. I don't think I was even breathing really. "To be as free spirited and ever loving as the wind, ya'know." Gleamed up at me with his beautiful smile. Without even noticing, I flung myself onto him. I had my nose tucked into his collar bone. I could feel his body getting warmer under mine. He was breathing a little harder now too. Most likely because I had him on his back.

"Kairi.." He whispered my name so beautifully that it was captivating. "Sora," I queried. "Yes?" He sung as he held me in his arm. His mouth in my hair breathing me in. "don't ever let go of me okay?" I pleaded as my gasps were joined with tears. "Never." He whispered seductively as he inhaled my sent again. I think both our hearts were racing. I clearly fell mine and his anyways. He then pulled my face up with his hands and stared in to my eyes. I let one of my hands linger onto his face while the other moved to his chest. Then slowly, our lips met. Both of us forgot to breath. An that was all I could remember before I kissed my way to his collar bone.

An- No comment. Thanxz for reading! Bye-bye!


	8. The Broken

An- What has Kairi gotten herself into? Will she regret this in the end?

Chapter 8 

I could feel his breath get harder as my other hand met his bare chest. My breath wasn't any easier, I had to lay my head on his stomach I felt so dizzy. After a few moments of gasping for air, I lifted my head with eyes filled with lust. I whispered his name as I kissed his neck. His hands were on the straps of my sun dress. When his lips crashed into mine they were at my elbows. I could feel his warm breath trickle down my throat. It felt so good I didn't want to leave, but air was getting harder and harder to get.

Only my bra kept my chest from touching his now as my sun dress slid to my waist. I could feel him trying to find my bra hooks as I moved my hands to his face. "Sora.." I moaned as I broke the kiss with a gasp of air. "Kairi." He gasped as his lips attacked my neck. I gasped with surprise as something cold skimmed my spine. "It's just me." Sora said, leaving my neck to face me. "Why are you so cold?" I whined as the cold rattled my spine. "I'm not cold, you're boiling hot." Sora said as he pulled back.

I gave him a confused look for a minute before I sat myself up. I felt my forehead and saw that I was sweating. Sora rested himself on his elbows as he looked at me. "Are you okay? I'll get you some water." Sora offered as he tried to leave. "No!" I whined as I flung myself on him again. My lips crashed into his, one of my hands tangled into his hair while the other wrapped around his neck. I pulled back a little with a pleading face. "Or I'll stay." Sora mused with a smile. "That's a first, you being assertive." Sora laughed as he weaved his fingers into my hair and pulled me gently to his lips with his other hand.

"Sora..." I whispered as our were inches from touching. "Sora!" A voice quacked. "He-yuck, Hey Sora!" Another yelped. "Oh shit!" Sora gasped, pulling away as he looked at the banged up door frame. His eyes flashed to mine and then back to the door. "I'll hide!" I whispered as I remembered that both our hair looked like we just had sex. "You go in the closet and I fix my hair somehow." Sora said as he picked me up and hurried me to the closet. He sat me on my feet inside the closet. "Stay quiet okay." He whispered to me. I gave him a quick peck on the lips then winked at him. "Go get 'em tiger." I joked with a smile. He smiled back at me and kissed me back. "Love you." He said as he slowly closed the closet.

It was a good thing the door was a folding one with little slits in it. Or I'd be a dead hiding girlfriend. I decided to et comfortable as I puled my dress straps up. I looked around my surroundings and found one of Sora's other button up shirts. I was starting to think how I could use it later, but abandoned the idea till I knew for sure Donald and Goofy were gone.

I was sitting on the floor now counting the minutes in my head. I could hear foot steps coming towards the room. I wasn't sure whether to be paranoid or excited. I was afraid it might be Donald or Goofy, but I would of practically jumped out of my dress if it was Sora. I heard a soft knock on the door, I held my breath until I heard the voice of an angel. "Yes Sora?" I replied, a little too excited. "You have to leave, Donald is on to us." He whined as I heard a foot tap behind him. _Oh shit... I can't believe this. _I slapped my forehead as I stood up. I tried to smooth my rat nest of a hair the best I could before opened the closet with Donald looking really upset. I smiled nervously but it faded away quickly when I saw Sora's guilty look.

The four of us were in the living room. Donald tapping his foot while he sat in one of the four chairs. Goofy was squeezing the skin in between his eyebrows. Looking at the ground truly disappointed in us. I was staring Donald square in the eye. While Sora was looking at the floor. "So how can this day get any more fun?" Donald asked as he looked at the both of us. "Hmm, why don't we get us a six pack of beer while we're at it?!" Donald yelled hysterically I glared at him, "We're not children anymore Donald. It was our decision to do this. " I argued.

Donald's face turned red as he clenched his fists. "While under this Gummie Sora obeys _our_ rules!" Donald screamed as he stood up from his chair. My eyes narrowed as I shot up and stomped my foot. "You have no right to tell me what I can and can't do! I came here on my own, without your help. Just like last time." I yelled back at him. I could feel Sora's eyes pleading me to stop, but we both knew it had to be said. "Ha! Last time you were took capture by Axel, this time Myra brought you here!" Donald snapped. "I wouldn't of needing her if you'd of left me on the right Island!" I yelled back and as soon as I did I regretted it. I covered my mouth as I saw everyone's faces turn heart broken.

I knew what I said could never ever be forgiven. I let my hand fall to my side as I looked away from everyone. "I'm going." I said with my voice cracking despite myself. I turned away from them and left for the door. I could feel Sora's hurt eyes on my back. I tried to get out the door before the tears could escape. As the door slid behind me I feel to my knees with my face in my hands. I could feel my tears spill to my legs. I could feel the cold night air ruffle through my already messy hair. I've never felt so disgusted of myself like do right now. I didn't deserve anything other than to be yelled at for how stupid I am and that I should just crawl under a rock and die. I didn't want them to see me, I didn't deserve to see Sora's face, let alone able to bear his hurt expression.

When I tried to stand up I ended up tripping one my own feet and feel down the steps. My cheek felt stingy as I picked myself up. I began to stagger trough one of the bushes, not caring if my bandages would get ripped or if I'd reopen my cuts, let alone get new ones. I just wanted to get the hell away from this place. I felt so sick to my stomach, I could feel my legs get weaker as I reached the cherry blossom tree. I braced myself against the tree so I couldn't fall. I covered my mouth with my hand as I gasped for air.

Still feeling disgusted of myself. I felt myself slide to my knees as some petals circled around. I knew that if I stayed here there was no guarantee that I'd wake up again. I was more than willing to take that by the reins. I could feel the night sweep over me, my eyes felt heavy as I gripped the grass in pain.

An- Will Kairi ever recover from this? Will she wake up in the same place she collapsed?


	9. The Dying

AN: Ello! So how was you guys' day? I'm good! So let's cut the chit-chat and get to the story, eh? I do not own Kingdom Hearts, FF, or it's characters. Enjoy!

Chapter 9 

I could hear something scraping above me, like a ceiling fan too close to the ceiling. I opened my eyes slowly and found my prediction true. I was in a dimly lit room with a brown ceiling fan scraping on the white ceiling. I rummaged under the blanket to find the edge of the mattress. My fingers met some else's freezing hands. I recoiled my hand quickly to my chest. "Wu-who's there?" I quivered. I felt their cold fingers skim my cheek making my shiver.

"It's okay, it's me Riku." I heard him whisper. I almost immediately threw myself at him. He caught me as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "What's wrong Kairi?" He asked my calmly. I just started sniffling to myself as tears budded from my eyes.

"Riku I did something really bad." I wept into his chest. He held me more comfortably to his chest now as he rubbed my back.

"What could someone as good as you of done that was so bad?" He asked, baffled at my statement. I wept harder into his chest I cringed at the word good, knowing I was no where near fit for such a thing.

"I hurt Sora again, really bad!" I whispered into his chest as I slammed my eyes shut in disgust of every sin I committed that put him in pain. Riku stroked my hair as he held me like a mother would for her daughter.

"I know you couldn't of done it on purpose. You don't have to tell me about it, I just wish you wouldn't be so reckless though. I was frightened to see you laying out there alone. It's a good thing Myra asked me to come find you or you'd probably be dead or worse." He said gravely at the end as he pulled me closer. I nestled my head into his chest as I tried to smile.

"Thank you, and I'm sorry I worried you Riku." I whispered as more tears flowed past my cheek. I could hear a smile in Riku's voice as he spoke.

"That's what friends do, we take care of each other."

I was alone in the room now. Riku went out to get me some thing to eat because he didn't stock up on any food. I just sat on the bed alone as I stared at the ground sadly. I knew I couldn't see him again,... not after what I did,... what I said. I didn't deserve to see my angel after I drove a thorny cross into his chest. I didn't even deserve Riku's kindness. All I deserved was a poison dowsed javelin through my chest, so I could bleed out all the things I did wrong, all the crimes I committed. I felt so sick of myself, of all my irrational thoughts and actions, and all the lives I've tarnished. Sora would have been happier I died on the island. He wouldn't have to go through the pain and regret of putting me endanger. He would be happier never knowing I existed. I could feel my head throb at my thoughts. I didn't want to believe it, but I knew all to well that it would be so.

I fell to the floor and curled up into a ball as I held myself together. I knew I was going to break at any minute and I couldn't do a damn thing about it, no matter how hard I fought for me not to. His love was killing me from the inside out, I can't be away from him, but I can't be near him. I felt my tears spill out as I began to cough. My eyes widened at the red liquid that was splattered on the wooden floor. My brain seriously thought I was dieing without him and making my body react as such. I squinted my eyes in pain. "STOP PLAYING FUCKING GAMES WITH ME!" I screamed on the top of my lungs as I spitted up more blood. I didn't want to believe it was over, because I still wanted him. But I knew it would either kill him by being with me or it would kill me being without him.

I rather it be me than him. "I still love him...My god damn heart still longs for him..." I whispered as I began to wail in anguish. I felt so weak, so horrible. I felt like I was going to die right now. I knew I had to try to convince myself that I'll be okay, but who the hell could tell themselves' that?! I just prayed that they wouldn't find my like this. I wanted to be alone like I was before. Sitting alone in the cherry blossom field, not caring if I lived or died. Just as long as he'd be alright.


End file.
